


Through the Fire

by TamsynPoole



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamsynPoole/pseuds/TamsynPoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is still being held prisoner by Stannis.  One night, as she is summoned to him, she is beaten by a guard and knocked unconscious.  Her dreams then take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire

When Asha first awoke, she was once again unsure as to where she was. Travelling was difficult when one wasn’t a prisoner, let alone now. This time, however, her container was no longer moving. Lifting her head, she picked away the pieces of rushes that had stuck to her cheek and flicked them onto the stone floor. From outside of her window came the scent of smoke and burnt flesh, coupled with the flicker of red that told her yet another offering to the Lord of Light had been required. It was still night, and the smoke from the fires ignited in her a fierce headache.

“He had wanted me on that pyre,” she thought to herself, morbidly thinking that at least then she might be warm. Before long there were footsteps in the corridor, and the sound of keys and locks turning.

“Up, girl.” She didn’t recognize this one.

She took a moment too long to rise, and soon found herself in the man’s grip.

“King Stannis wants a word.” The man’s breath stank of ale and something sweeter, turnips perhaps. Foul.

“He has certainly had enough of my words. He knows my stance, he knows my price. Tell that to your king, if you can pry him away from his red wench.”

“You talk too much,” was the reply, coupled with the steel of his armoured hand across her cheek. Tasting the blood in her mouth, she smiled at him. “I can get rid of that pretty little smile as well, girl, you’ll be sorry that he sent me, and that you didn’t obey.”  
Her smile persisted, up until the point where she fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
***

In the corner of the room, a fire burned, its soft light making the stone walls seem almost pleasant enough to distract her from her situation. The same could be said of the heavy fur blankets that covered her bare skin. Asha was in her father’s bed; rather, it looked like the bed that had belonged to her father. Outside the wind licked the walls and rattled its breath through the windows. Suddenly she was cold, when she had been warm.

Rising from the bed, she pulled the fur over her body and went to the window to pull it tight. There was a light on the water, floating undisturbed right beneath the walls. Reavers, she thought, and turned away.

The room itself was almost empty, save the bed, a table, and a couple of cups that lay on their sides, drops of wine sticking to the wood underneath. Two cups, and the wine is fresh. There was nowhere to hide in this room, save under the bed, and she could see from where she was standing that there was no one. Dropping the fur to the floor, she walked towards the fire and knelt down before it. It had clearly not been burning for that long. Was this Stannis’ ploy? Who was she being fed to?

“Are you cold?”

Asha stood and searched for a weapon, but was softened when she realised to whom the voice belonged. The voice was deeper than usual, but the face distinct.

“I had wanted to let you sleep,” Qarl whispered, approaching her and resting his hands on her hips.

“How long have I been sleeping? I do not know this place, nor how I came to be here.”

“Not long, we only arrived at sundown. We are in the Reach, and this hold is yours now.”

“What hold?” his words made no sense to her.

After a moment his eyes passed over her face, searching her features as one who had not seen them in a very long time. He kissed her cheek lightly as a hand rose along her side, slipping gently around her to cup her breast. The touch was delicate, unusual.  
There was a stillness to the room, to the sight of her lover, that kept Asha from moving his thumb pressed firmly against her nipple, soon joined by another finger to tug it towards him. She had not even realised how wet she had become until she could already feel his finger deep inside of her. It felt sharp, wrong.

“Wait,” she said, putting a hand on his wrist and pulling his slick hand away from her.

He did not answer, and instead put his hand around her neck, pushing her to the wall.

“I said wait!” she shouted, the game growing tiresome. Something was wrong. Before she could voice another protest, several of his fingers pushed their way inside of her, forcing her apart. She could no longer see his face; only hear his breath in her ear as he struggled with his belt. It was hurried and hoarse, and for a moment she felt the scrape of a beard against her cheek. Asha’s confusion mixed with fear, and she tried more violently to free herself.

“I was waiting for this part.” Her lover’s eyes, one blue and one black, met hers.  
  
***

“That’s enough.”

Euron stood up brusquely, the collection of strange items that sat before him being thrown from the table and onto the floor. He threw his cup in the fire.

“You stay too long,” said the man, who remained seated despite the mess at his feet. “She is clever, your niece, she will know what you hide.”

Euron stared into the fire, the desire not entirely gone from between his legs. He wished that he could smell her on his fingers.  
“Did she speak to you? Did she touch you?”

“I touched her.” At that thought, he grinned. “She let me touch her.”

“She let you, or she let him?”

“I don’t see the difference right now. I almost had her.”

The man laughed, a little too long for Euron’s liking. “You will have her, and others besides. That is not our main purpose here.”  
Euron clenched his fist. If he was not in need of this man, he would have ripped his tongue out himself. This was the one he should have fed to the others, but there was still time.

The fire began to burn blue from the shade of the evening that had remained in his cup, and Euron waived for two of his men to take the man away. In silence he went to the window and opened it wide, and waited for his men to return. He had asked for a black haired one tonight, as short of hair as they could find, and lean.


End file.
